respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shockwave Launcher
along with The Protector's Kit bundle |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 bullets |Firing Type? = Single shot |Type of Gun? = Shockwave weapon|currency = Paid}} Sho1.png|Shockwave Launcher In Menu. Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 5.15.29 pm.png|Shockwave Launcher Got A Points x5 Multiplier During Earth Day Event. ProtectorKitBundleInside.jpg|Shockwave Launcher In It's Bundle. Sho2.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped View. Sho4.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped View. Sho3.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped. SLBullets.jpg|Same Bullets As Cold Beam Rifle. LayerOfBlast.jpg|Shockwave Launcher's Explosion. SLautokill.jpg|You Can Auto Kill Yourself. Enemies Can Get Caught Too (Like In The Picture). The Shockwave Launcher is a weapon introduced during the Earth Day Update. Included in The Protector's Kit, this well-balanced weapon may seem modest, but beware of its power! It also got a Points x5 Multiplier during the Earth Day Event. Strategy This weapon is quite powerful, able to one-shot kill players who have 10% Health or lower. This weapon shoots bullets like the Cold Beam Rifle, but additionally the bullets explode, just like how the bullets of the Plasma Punch do. The explosion is roughly as big as the player. The blast explosion has two layers: the outermost which is the light one, will either only scratch enemies a little bit or do not deal any Damage, but the innermost (which is the denser one) is your killer-explosion. There are two strategies that suits the weapon: Run and Gun and Camping. [[Run And Gun|'Run And Gun']]: Shoot your target at mid-close range. You must be accurate and fast, as this weapon does not have auto-aim. Target the ground, and if possible their bodies. Try to avoid shooting from a very short range as you might get caught in the blast. This weapon is not energy based, so the A.S.P. Armor won't help reduce the Damage you receive from it. [[Camping|'Camping']]: Stay at your spot and shoot. The bullets are fairly fast, so long ranged kills are more than possible. The blast radius is quite big, so if it just slightly missed, it would still damage the target. Although, when practicing with this tactic, you will have to predict where to shoot. Overall, a well balanced weapon, and a good weapon to get. Not to mention its eco-friendly characteristic. Guides Click here to learn how to use this weapon properly and efficiently. Have enough of this weapon? Click here. Analysis 'Advantages' *High Damage and high fire rate *Long Range and fast bullets *Neither explosive nor energy based, so it can't be nerfed *Good Accuracy *Huge blast radius *Moderate Agility 'Disadvantages' *No auto aim *Long reload time *Small clip (4) *High chances of auto-kill if enemy is too close *Expensive ( ) Trivia * This weapon's shots are exactly the same as the Cold Beam Rifle's shots. * This weapon seems to be an energy based weapon, but it isn't. * This weapon is the second weapon with a balanced bar (3 for every stats), the first one is the Elite Assault Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons